Conventional cigarettes have filter elements that may incorporate materials such as carbon. Certain commercially available filter cigarettes have particles or granules of carbon (e.g., an activated carbon material or an activated charcoal material) incorporated with the cellulose acetate tow or in cavities between cellulose acetate material. However many materials, including activated carbon, that mechanically, chemically and/or physically remove constituents from mainstream cigarette smoke are typically non-selective. These materials can remove constituents that contribute flavor to mainstream smoke and, as a result, can impart poor taste and/or off-taste during the smoking of a cigarette. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cigarette filter element that is capable of removing certain gas phase constituents of mainstream cigarette smoke while not adversely affecting the flavor of the mainstream smoke.